Gerita One-shot
by Abethia
Summary: Germany is having a hard life, man.


**I was really bored, i know that this is rushed but i felt like i had to do this!**

* * *

"Ne, ne Germany! Let's get some pasta. ~"

"Nein, Italy, we have to go home."

Once again Italy and I were coming back from training. Every day it was the same thing. He would fail to complete his training by doing something meaningless…like rolling around with that stupid cat of his. As always, he asks for pasta afterwards…and I always answer with the same reply, no. He doesn't deserve pasta if he's not going to do his training.

He keeps pestering me as we walk back to the house. I always respond with, 'Nein' or 'Italy can you please shut up'. Then he'll say, 'Germanyyy!? Do you hate me!? I don't want to lose you!?' Why can't he be quiet for two seconds?

"Oooooooh, Germany, look!"

I look at Italia, and I see that he's found a rose. He shyly hands it to me, which is strange. "Here, I want to give it to you because you're such a nice guy for staying with me." He quickly kisses me on the cheek and returns to pestering me. Damn the Italian culture. At one point, I think I see him blush, but that's not right. I think it's just a trick of the light. Maybe I'm just not feeling well.

After a few minutes, we finally see the house. We walk in and then Italy says to wait in the living room. I'm pretty confused at this point, but I just go along with it. I make my way to the living room and I sit down.

After a few minutes of waiting, Italy comes back in the room with both hands behind his back.

"Germany~"

"What is it this time?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"What. Is. It."

He approaches me and places something on my lap. I look down to find a card. On the outside it's just a red heart, no writing. I open the card and see a finely written note.

_Dear Germany,_

_I've really liked you for some time, but I wasn't sure how to tell you. Big brother France told me to write you a note, so I did! First of all, I just wanted to say that you smell really nice…is that weird to say? Also that's partly why I sleep in your bed at night… I really want to be with you, Germany. Because if you went with someone else, I don't know what I'd do. Please like me back!_

_Love, Italy._

I return my gaze to the waiting Italian, who is, for once, quietly standing there. But, I do take a lot of thought from the letter. Does he really feel like this? Probably, he is Italy, his whole being does scream 'Gaaaaaaay'. He is nice, but I'm not sure if I really like him.

"Um, Italy. I don't know how to say this," I begin as I look at him straight on, he's almost in tears, "I don't like you a bunch, but I'll do anything to make you happy."

"So is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes, Italy."

Italy tackles me in a hug. And no, this is NOT a pity date, I do like him. But by being closer to him, maybe I'll like him more.

Over the next couple of weeks, I learn to love Italy. We go to all kinds of places, parks, restaurants, and even movies. I do love Italy now, more than I ever think I will love anyone. We kiss almost every time we see each other, and I think some of the other countries are concerned. Also, this shocked some of the other countries, we have been thinking of adopting a child. Though I'm not a fan of children, I think it will be good to start a family.

We go looking for a child over the next few days, trying to find a child that matches Italy and my personality as well as possible. And after a while, we finally found the perfect girl. Her name is Angela, she has the same eyes as me, but she acts like Italy in every way possible.

Sadly though, a terrible war happened just before we were about to adopt. Turkey had attacked the northern half of my wonderful Italy. Italy said not to worry about it, as he went to war, so, I didn't. Italy was fighting in the war and I was by myself for a few months. And Italy was not running in terror most of the time, he was actually fighting. But, he wasn't doing so well.

Then one day, I got a message in the mail.

_Dear Italy's loved ones,_

_Feliciano has been wounded in battle, this caused Italy to lose the war. He has had major injuries and will not be returning home. Please visit him at the address below. He is in the hospital._

_From, the Italian army_

I immediately took off, I couldn't waste one second. The thought of losing Italy was devastating to me.

I made it to the hospital in minutes, ran through the doors, and to Italy's bedside.

"G-Germay? Is that you?" Italy looked horrible, face all scratched up, and blood bleeding through his blankets.

"Yes, Italy, I'm here." I held his hand and the next thing he said surprised me.

"Take care of our daughter." Then he was gone.

-Timeskip-

I visit his grave every day, but this was the first time I brought Angela.

"Here is where your mom is Ann," I said as I patted her head.

She slowly walked to Italy's grave and reached into her pocket. She brought out a picture she had drawn of Italy, her, and me.

"Here is a picture I drew mommy!" She said as she faced the picture towards the grave, "Daddy showed me pictures of you so I could know what you looked like. It took me forever but I finally did it!" Angela continued to tell about her life to the cold gravestone. And I just stood there, wondering if Italy could even hear her.

* * *

**Thats it! Please comment!**


End file.
